


I Always Knew It Would Be You

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Confident Daniel Larusso, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Written for the Prompt:We know Daniel can hyper-fixate when he has a goal in mind. I want s4 Daniel seducing Silver in order to turn him against Kreese. Bottom Daniel. Confident Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	I Always Knew It Would Be You

As Daniel lies, panting, Terry a dead weight on his back, Terry's dick still inside him but softening now, he wonders how it came to this in the first place. 

\------------------------------

There was another big dust up between their kids and the Cobras. 

Kreese wasn't holding up his end of the bargain - surprise, surprise.

Miguel had gotten hurt, Carmen was pissed, so Johnny was back to drinking. 

Up to Daniel to sort it out. Like always.

So he went down to Cobra Kai, but it wasn't John Kreese he ended up face to face with, the one he had anticipated, but rather a face he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. 

"Hi Dannyboy."

Daniel turns and walks out.

\------------------------------

It's getting worse. 

Kreese is officially unhinged. 

Maybe if he goes to Terry - he'll be easier to deal with and God, that is saying something about the state of John Kreese's mind.

But, you and Silver do have a history, a small voice reminds Daniel.

He goes to Terry's obnoxious house on the hill, and is met with an actual guard at the gate. He thinks he strains his eyes from rolling them so hard. 

"Is Mr. Silver expecting you, Sir?"

"No."

"All visitors must have an appointment. Absolutely no exceptions."

"Well I don't. I'm Daniel....."

"Larusso?"

"Yes," he confirms, suddenly weary. 

"Go right in, Sir. Sorry. I didn't recognize you with the sunglasses on. Once again, my apologies."

Daniel should back the car up and head home.

He doesn't.

\------------------------------

"I must say I was expecting you back, but not this soon, Danny boy," Terry greets him at the door.

"Don’t call me that."

"Sweetheart? Honey? Darling? Light of my life?"

"I’m a bit too old for you now aren’t I?" Daniel sneered.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? Well, you’re never too anything for me Daniel. Once my perfect little boy always my........" 

"Save it."

"Ohhhhh temper, temper, temper. Still spits fire when it's stoked right. Some things never change."

Daniel takes a breath. He just needs to keep his cool. "Look I just want to talk."

"About?"

"You know damn well." Well that didn't last long.

"You're still so pretty when you're angry, you know that right?"

Daniel wills himself not to react. 

"I knew Lawrence had Cobra Kai reopened."

"How?"

"I own it."

"So why let Johnny use it?"

"Because I knew if Cobra Kai was open you’d soon follow, and where cobra Kai is leads to me."

"And why was that so important?"

"Because it leads you back to me. Always back to me."

The comment makes Daniel pause, and he wonders. 

He remembers hands lingering on his hips, the heat from Terry standing so close, too close, always too close, and the way he'd lean in more than he needed, to whisper in Daniel's ear. 

Daniel hadn't recognized the signs back then. Hadn't known what the look in Terry's eyes meant. He does now though. The same look he was giving Daniel almost 40 years ago is on his face now - but more somehow. 

And he wonders. 

\------------------------------

Daniel turns this newfound knowledge over in his head later on. 

Maybe he can work this to his advantage. 

Maybe if he gives Terry what he wants, him apparently, he'll convince him to drop Cobra Kai from the tournament. 

John Kreese may be running it, but ultimately Terry Silver owns it, so it would be his final say. He could withdraw them from the tournament. If Daniel can get him to agree that is. He thinks he can. 

\------------------------------

The first time they fuck, Daniel comes harder then he thinks he ever has in his whole life. 

Actually, that's not all right.

With Terry, it's not that it's fucking, it's not making love, it's not even sex, it is being taken, plain and simple - possessed. It is like nothing Daniel's ever felt before, and it makes him so angry that it's Terry Silver who's giving it to him. 

Daniel had been riding him, asking, "did you want me to do this to you, back then?"

"I think I prefer you like this - already knowing how to take a man's cock."

Daniel had rode him all the harder, Terry's hands never giving up the grip on his hips.

\------------------------------

The first time Terry fingers him, every gasp is his hard won victory and Terry has never had one be any sweeter.

When he finally gets Daniel on his back and works his way inside, he’s pretty sure at one point Daniel bites him, and it makes Terry harder. He’s alive in a way he hasn't felt since, oddly enough, the war.

Maybe because this feels like a life or death battle.

Terry's dick fighting for every inch of space it carves out in Daniel's body, whose hips are rolling with it as he chases his own pleasure. 

\------------------------------

Up until now, and they're weeks in to this twisted dance, it was always Daniel approaching Terry.

Daniel playing the ingenue, losing control on Terry's cock while Terry remained so fucking calm. 

The first time Terry cracks, loses control and takes Daniel roughly, Daniel feels power, a high, like nothing he's even felt before, nothing even remotely as good as how this had felt.

Daniel was screaming at Terry in his office, and before he knew it, Terry had picked him up, like he was nothing, Daniel wrapping his legs around him, snarling into Terry's mouth in a facsimile of a kiss, more teeth than anything.

Terry slammed him onto his back on the desk, and Daniel could swear he was winded from the force. 

Terry swiped everything off his desk onto the floor to make more room to take him. 

Daniel turned his head to the side, "wasn’t that your computer....?"

"I don’t care," Terry growled, "I’ll replace it all," before pushing his way between Daniel's legs, where he belonged. 

\------------------------------

"Have I not been paying enough attention to my boy?" 

"If I wanted your attention, I’d have it."

"You have it now."

"When don’t I?" Daniel snorts.

"Grab your suit, the one I had made for you. It's in my closet."

"Why?"

"We’re going out."

Daniel gets dressed, not bothering with underwear.

He flirts with the waiter just to see.

Terry fucks him in the bathroom, face pressed against the ornate marble.

He starts pounding into Daniel, who’s loving even minute.

"You know if you wanted to be fucked like a slut, you only had to tell me."

"It’s more fun this way."

"Brat."

Daniel tells himself he’d doing this for Terry - acting like this for him.

Truth is he likes it.

The more demanding, the bigger the rewards it seems.

Like some fucked up version of positive reinforcement, except in reverse.

And Daniel has to admit, right now, he is the monster of Terry's creation.

Daniel sits through dinner with Terry's cum dripping out of him into a suit that cost god knows how much. 

They fuck again in the car. Daniel still so wet with it, riding Terry in the confines of the car the best he can. Terry feels bigger in him somehow, in the claustrophobic space. 

"You’re not in control here Dannyboy," Terry says as he pulls Daniel back by the hair. "Faster you accept that, the better off we’ll both be."

"That's the first time you've lied to me since this started," Daniel says, smiling, before tightening around Terry who clenches his jaw.

Terry doesn't argue the point.

\------------------------------

They're making each other worse. 

At first, Terry had wanted to tame Daniel, to control him, bend him to his will like he had when he was a boy, and he still does, to an extent, but he finds that spirit, and how has that not changed after so much time?! is what drives him to want Daniel so bad.

Terry doesn’t actually want to break that. He realizes he just wants it focused all on him, and only him.

Terry is used to deference, people respecting him or fearing him, but to Terry, Daniel's like a pissed off kitten - cute even when snarling and hissing - but even they have sharp teeth when they bite, and oh Terry wants to know how sharp. But, all it will take is the right touch to calm.

At first, Daniel tells himself he's doing this for the valley, for the kids, to keep them safe. But there's something else. To know Terry has wanted him, bad, all these years and will give him anything? He likes the control that gives him over a man like Silver. It’s the power he feels when he’s with Terry - it’s addictive, better than anything he felt when he was with Cobra Kai and they had felt good. 

Then he comes to crave it. 

Like an addiction, he realizes too late. Always too late. 

\------------------------------

“That's almost $60,000 a bottle," Terry says, amusement in his voice when Daniel drains the glass in one go. 

"So open up another one."

Terry smiles, gesturing to the servant in the corner who disappears and reappears just as quickly with another bottle, pouring more into Daniel's wine glass. 

Daniel leaves this glass untouched, going warm on the table. 

Terry's hard under the table just from watching him do it. 

"You’re being a brat tonight. Well, more so than normal."

"I’m a grown man. I’m not a brat."

"Oh, there is no age limit to bad behaviour Dannyboy."

"Don’t call me that," Daniel says, but they both know he’s just saying it now for appearances sake.

Daniel's nerves are already on edge and that always, always leads to:

Daniel bent over something, Terry moving inside him, with purpose. 

"God, if I had only known back then how much you loved taking it up the ass."

And Daniel snarls, twisting to attack but Terry pushes his head back down, keeping him in place, pinning him to the table he has him spread over, Daniel's hips digging into the edge painfully.

But Daniel welcomes the pain, because it dulls the pleasure - makes it easier to bare.

\------------------------------

"I’ve been fucking you for months now. I mean, I know you like my cock, but you still haven’t asked me for what you want," Terry starts the dinner off, conversationally.

Daniel stares at him. 

"Don't play dumb. It's not a good look on you."

"So you knew?" 

"That you wanted something? From the minute you bent over for me." 

Daniel grits his teeth. "I want Kreese gone."

"It’s already been done."

"What?"

"I told him weeks ago he wouldn't be partaking in the tournament."

"Well if you already know what was the point in having me ask?"

"Because I wanted you to, and you’ve been so good at giving me what I want."

"Well, they haven't withdrawn yet."

"I told him to sit on that. He knew what I was getting. He’s a good friend"

"But you’ve had me come...."

"I always make sure you come."

"I don’t even want to be here."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" and Terry smiles. 

\------------------------------

He leaves angry but goes back.

"Why did you tell me that now? The tournament is months off. You could have keep me at your beck and call."

"It was getting boring." 

Daniel narrows his eyes, face stuck somewhere between outraged and offended. 

"No," Terry says, "not that. Trust me, having that ass will never get boring. Not after the years wasted wanting it."

And Daniel feels oddly mollified.

"I wanted you to have to admit you are here of your own free will."

He is the monster of Terry's making. 

He's been telling himself he was doing this for Terry, a means to an end to get what he wants, to be the hero that saves the day. Truth is he loves it too much.

\------------------------------

Terry Sends a car for him, telling the driver, "Go bring my boy to me." 

He can't wait to see the reaction this gets, and he's not disappointed in the least when finally:

In Daniel storms. "You can’t just fetch me. I’m not a child."

"You’re acting like one," Terry responds mildly. 

"I don’t even know why I came here."

"Yeah you do. You just need to admit it to yourself and you'd be a lot happier."

"And what's that" 

"That you can’t be him. You can’t be to them what he was to you. You can’t. And it kills you. "

"Shut up."

"Because you want a firm hand. You need a firm hand."

"Terry I swear if you don't shut up...."

"I’m a patient man Daniel, you should know that. Whether you admit it to yourself now or later, doesn't matter. I am a patient man."

And Daniel could lie to himself all he wants, he has no control of his anger in the face of those words, cutting so deep, and Terry’s infuriating calm, which only makes his temper worse, always worse, like gasoline on a fire.

\------------------------------

Daniel decides he isn't going back. 

'Liar' the voice in his head sneers at him, judging.

Terry knows all the bad parts of you. Hell, even nurtured them. Sees them now still, and calls them beautiful.

All the jagged pieces of yourself you try to pass off as smooth, Terry likes coming away with blood on his hands after handling them.

Nearly 40 years of selling yourself in balance, calm, and serenity, and it still comes no easier to you than the first time.

Spinning in so many directions even after all this time because everyone looks to you now for answers you don't have.

And it should worry Daniel about how not worried he is that that voice is now said in Terry's. 

\------------------------------

He goes to Terry.

In the end.

Like they both knew he would. 

Terry takes him slow, almost tender, and Daniel doesn't know what to do with it.

Every thick shove of Terry's cock into his ass breaking him open and raw. 

"So wet and warm for me. Opening those legs for me to let me inside." Terry's hips undulating slowly with Daniel's legs wrapped around him, crossed at his back, urging him on. 

"You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look under me."

Daniel whimpers because Terry means it.

"You think you know what you mean to me, you have no idea. You knew you could get me to get rid of Kreese, all you had to do was shake that sweet ass, but you have no idea what I would do for you."

Daniel feels like he's drowning and that Terry is both the waves and the boat to save him.

"God I wish I had this all these years you have no idea," and Daniel comes, fisting the bed sheets. 

Terry doesn't stop. 

"I'm," Daniel gasps.

"You’re what?" Terry encourages. 

"I’m yours."

"Say it again."

"I’m yours."

"Yes you are"

"I’ve always, oh god Terry, I’ve always been yours."

"Yes you have," Terry says as he spills inside. 

Daniel lies there, moaning as Terry fills him, his mind quiet and still.

"I told you you’d feel better once you admitted it."

**Author's Note:**

> I got my KK3 soundtrack in the mail today and the titles are Song 14 Daniel Submits and Song 16 Terry Owns Daniel. So, there's that. It's official - this movie had no chill. 
> 
> Terry Silver/Daniel, seduction
> 
> We know Daniel can hyper-fixate when he has a goal in mind. I want s4 Daniel seducing Silver in order to turn him against Kreese. Bottom Daniel. Confident Daniel.
> 
> Bonus if Silver knows exactly what Daniel is doing and it’s more of a “two can play that game” kinda thing. Attraction, mind games, manipulation, obsession and jealousy on both sides would be wild. Minor lawrusso or damanda, if you’d like, but strictly for the jealousy aspect.
> 
> Bigger bonus if it all leads to actual feelings (mutual).
> 
> I kind of approached this as;
> 
> Terry brings out the brat in Daniel - Terry doesn't tolerate the bad behaviour/temper - he encourages it and gets off on it.
> 
> So Daniel, even though he's older, reverts back more to his feisty self - back to his hotheadedness - that same temper you see flashes of in the actual show.
> 
> More so reverts back to how he was with Terry - similar to the shock he experienced seeing Cobra Kai open and what they did to him personality wise.
> 
> I don't know - I just write porn. 
> 
> As always mistake my own - not beta read.


End file.
